Totally Lost!
by CrispyBread
Summary: The three spies fall through the well on a mission and somehow manage to pass through. Who is this mysterious new spy who seems to know everything about this strange world called the Feudal Era? All the original character pairings!InuXKag MirXSan SessXRin
1. Totally Weird! What's going on?

**Hey guys! Just so you know...ever since i started watching Inuyasha, ive always wanted to do a Inuyasha/TS crossover! I always tot it would totally be awesome~**

**I hope you guys find it awesome!!**

**I do not own any Inuyasha characters...but i do own Okaira(shes actually my alter ego...)**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

"My legs are killing me," Clover said.

"No kidding! We've been shopping for hours! When are you going to decide on what shoes you wanna' buy Clover?" Alex grumbled.

"Yeah! I have a paper to write you know," Sam retorted.

"Okay, okay. Give me five minutes," Clover said, still looking at different shoes at their favorite boutique. Alex and Sam rolled their eyes. They were at the mall as usual and (as usual) Clover was taking forever to choose what she wanted to buy.

True, Alex and Sam both loved shopping but they had their limits too.

Suddenly, their shopping trip was cut short by the trash bin beside them opening up and sucking them in. They fell through the tube along with crushed papers, banana peels and all sorts of other rubbish.

"JEEEERRY!!!!" all three of the spies cried out simultaneously.

They emerged from the tunnel-tube onto a sofa in the middle of the office. Jerry had his back turned to them and was staring at the screen. When he heard them drop in, he turned around to face them with a smile.

"Good afternoon girls, thanks for dropping by," He smiled

"Hi Jerry," Alex said. "Thanks for saving us from the shopping trip from hell."

"Hey! I was just about to get the cutest pair of shoes already!" Clover pouted.

"Yeah, sure you were," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Now, now girls, I'm sure you can save the bickering for later. Now can we please get on to the mission?" Jerry asked. The three of them snapped into attention.

"There has been multiple radiation of energy being emitted from a single spot that out satellites have picked up. This had been going on for quite a while now but he have been ignoring because at first it was quite small but lately it has been becoming more and more stronger. I need you girls to find out why this is happening and if necessary, stop whatever evil plan that is in process. That is, if there is one. It may very well be a glitch but I don't want to take chances," Jerry said, adjusting his tie.

"Where is this happening Jerr?" Sam asked.

"In Tokyo, Japan," Jerry said. "Now for your gadgets. For this mission, you will have the hoverboard, the laser lipstick, the X-ray sunglasses and stun grenades. Oh and one more thing, you will be pairing up with another expert spy. Her name is Okaira. She was born in Japan and claims she knows the city like the back of her hand, thus making her essential for your mission."

"Great. So where is she?" Alex asked, looking around.

"She's not here at the moment. You see, when Okaira first joined WOOHP, she made an agreement with me that if she ever had to partner up with any other spy, she first had to duel them. Which is what you will be doing right now." Jerry said, pushing a button that opened up the floor beneath the spies and sent them tumbling through another tunnel and emerged in the dojo, all dressed in their spy suits. Jerry's face appeared on the screen in the dojo.

"Jerry, I have a question to ask. This Okaira person, you said that she wanted to duel with anybody she was to be partnered with. Then how often did she win?" Sam asked.

"Why, every time of course." Jerry said.

"Then what happened to the mission? Did she go herself?"

"Yes, she did in fact. And they were successful every time."

"Wow...that's incredible. Will we be fighting her altogether?"

"Yes, you will. That will increase your chances of having a tie."

"Is she really that great? Anyway why are you trying so hard to put us up with her?" Clover asked.

"Well, it's just that she has been solo all her spy life so I decided that this was an excellent opportunity for her to finally work in a team." Jerry replied.

Further conversation was cut short when a girl with black hair in a ponytail and in a black spy suit opened the door of the dojo and charged at the spies.

******

Okaira walked slowly to the dojo. _This is going to be fun_. She thought. All she had to do was defeat three human girls then she could do another mission on herself again. But the thing that gave her the most joy was the mission itself.

When Jerry said that the area of concern was in Tokyo, her ears had immediately pricked up. As he explained further, she had almost yelled with joy. The place that had been emitting the energy was in fact coming from the Higurashi household. And the exact location was where the bone eater's well was.

To her, the cause of the energy was more than obvious. The well had emitted energy every time Kagome had passed through the well. And the energy had become stronger lately because of the increase of activity concerning the shikon jewel.

But, of course, she couldn't tell Jerry that. WOOHP spies would be crawling all over the place if that happened. Instead, she had just agreed to duel with the spies and when she won, she could just go all the way to Japan and place a spell on the well so that the energy emissions would be masked from the satellites. Simple. She could even sneak in a small visit to the Inuyasha gang and (if she had enough time) maybe even search for Sesshoumaru and see how they were all doing. It was all so perfect.

Well, first things first. She was going to have fun beating up three people at the same time. Just like old times, she smirked to herself.

"Showtime," She smiled to herself as she opened the door to the dojo and dashed straight at the three girls.

The trio had been talking and not even paying attention. They barely even managed to dodge her attack.

"Woah! Don't tell me that's Okaira?" Alex gasped at Jerry's image on the screen.

"I'm afraid so. Well, good luck girls." He waved as it blacked out.

They turned back to Okaira.

"What are you doing? You took us by surprise. We weren't ready. That's not fair," Clover pointed out.

"In the real world, enemies won't wait for you to be ready before he kills you." Okaira said, aiming a kick at Clover.

"Woah! Hyaa!!" Clover cried out as she dodged the kick and returned it with a punch. By now, everyone in the room was tensed up and ready for a three-on-one battle.

************

_This was NOT how things were supposed to turn out,_ Okaira thought as she clenched her fist in annoyance.

As things turned out, the three spies had tied with her after ten minutes of non-stop sparring.

_These guys must be really good if they can take down a half-demon like me. Well, I wasn't really using my demon powers so I guess it doesn't count. Anyway, why am I so stressed out? They can't pass through the well so Inuyasha and Kagome's secret is safe. But still, they ruined my visit._ She glared discreetly at Clover, Sam and Alex, who were flying in front and discussing the mission then moving on to the topic of boys.

After a while, they turned to look at Okaira who was flying some distance behind. They were flying by jet-pack to Japan. And so far, for the whole trip, Okaira had not said anything at all.

"Hey, you think the mission teamwork thing is bothering her. It is her first team mission after all so you can't blame her. I bet she's used to working alone," Sam said.

"Yeah but what if she lags us behind?" Clover said.

"Hey guys I have a reading on the compowder. (A/N: Is that how its spelt?) There's another energy emission not too long ago. We better hurry if we want to catch our culprit," Alex said.

"If there even is a culprit. I would believe Naraku would have better things to do," Okaira muttered under her breath as she caught up and flew alongside the other spies. She decided that it was time to do things professionally and do whatever was necessary to keep the well's secret safe.

When they arrived at the front of the Higurashi temple, the sun was already high in the sky.

"Shoot! There was another energy emission a few minutes ago but we just missed it," Sam sighed disappointedly while she pressed buttons on her compowder.

"Hey Sam, did you get the address right? This looks like some kind of house," Clover said.

"It says so on the compowder, but appearances can be fooled," Sam said. "Hmmm…. the location of where the energy is coming is over there." She pointed over to where the shed where the well was.

With each step closer they walked towards the shed, Okaira became more and more tense.

_Okay, calm down. They can't pass through the well so it's fine. Two energy emissions in one day. That could either mean that Kagome came to the present and then went back. Or it could mean that both Inuyasha and Kagome are here. That could mean trouble. Let's just hope that they don't attract attention if they're here._

Clover pulled the sliding door aside and jumped down the steps. Sam and Alex soon followed.

"I'll just stand guard here in case anyone comes," Okaira said. She knew if she jumped down she would pass through the well. If that happened…that would mean disaster.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Hey, what do you think of this? It looks nothing more than an old well," Alex said, peering down into the depths of the well.

"Maybe we just have to go down to find out," Clover said, jumping onto the lip of the well. "On three. One, two, three!" All three of the spies jumped down into the well and was soon engulfed by white light. They felt like they were underwater but they still could breathe.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Hey! Look there! There's a light over there!" Sam shouted.

As soon as light had come up from the well, Okaira immediately knew what had happened. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. _ What the hell is happening here!? How in the world could they have passed through?_

She quickly ran to the well and with one hand, she jumped over the lip of the well and went plunging in. She too was surrounded by the light but this did not surprise her one bit. Just as she entered, she could see that Sam, Alex and Clover had just exited the void.

* * *

**OKay! I hoped all you ppl liked it! PLs review! **

**Sesshoumaru will be coming soon! But not so soon! But soon!**

**So heres how it goes:**

**Clover crushes on Inuyasha**

**Sam crushes on Sesshoumaru**

**Alex crushes on ? (Ur supposed to guess)**

**I promise to tell you in a pm if you review!!! :P**

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!!! ~~  
**


	2. Totally Hot DogEared Guy! Or not?

**Hey guys! Its Chrissy here again! THis is for those ppl who are wondering: _What the hell is Okaira there for?!_**

**Well...I put the totally spies in there as irritating ppl who get on the Inu gang's nerves at first. So i cant resist to put my alter ego(Okaira) in there to tell them off.  
**

**But dont worry, Im gonna get rid of her soon...**

**I dont own Inuyasha....but i do own Okaira**

**Meanwhile....Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Huh? We're back in the bottom of the well!" Clover exclaimed.

A second later, Okaira appeared in front of them in a flash of light. She had a black expression on her face.

"How did ya'll pass through? Do you have any jewel shards on you?" Okaira asked, clearly confused and angry at the same time.

"What are you talking about? What happened? Why was there a white light? What jewel shards are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Climb up the well, now," Okaira snapped.

All four of them climbed the wall of the well and emerged in the clearing.

"Where are we? What happened? Wasn't there supposed to be shed here?" Sam looked around apparently perplexed.

"Welcome to the feudal era. Now go home," Okaira said, pointing to the well.

"What? You want us to go back in there? What if we come out in another place altogether? How do you know that it's not an evil plan or whatever?" Clover demanded.

Okaira rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is a magical well. The bone eaters well. Right now we are 500 years in the past, in feudal Japan. This well connects present-day Japan to the feudal era. So I can assure you it won't take you to any other place. Now jump."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Sam asked.

"Jump now, talk later," Okaira said as one by one all of the spies jumped in. After a few seconds, they still remained in the bottom of the well.

"Okay, get out," Okaira instructed. When they had all gotten out of the well, Okaira immediately jumped in and landed gracefully on her feet. She thumped the ground a few times with her feet but still nothing happened.

"Dammit, the well has gone whacked. I wonder if it's just me or maybe Naraku has got something to do with it. Dammit that bastard," Okaira cursed. "Looks like we'll be staying here for a while. Welcome to the feudal era. Follow me, you guys have to be briefed on how to slay demons."

"Did you just say demons?" Clover squeaked.

"What? Did you really think that there were only humans in the world?" Okaira said smugly. "C'mon. If we're lucky, I might be able to kill one to demonstrate."

_This girl is crazy! _thought Sam.

After a while, they were seated under a tree in a forest.

"Okay, so demons are like these little creatures or monsters who like roam around here a lot. Some are good some are bad. Some eat humans and some prefer to stay away from them as much as possible. In one day, the average chances of running into a demon is…a lot. So to kill a weak demon, you have to take a blow at it and most of the time it will just die. I personally have a scale to grade demons based on their power. Grade one is those kind of almost harmless demons like kitsune. Grade two is those kind of demons that are always found in great swarms. They are mostly serpent-like demons. Grade three demons are those that have a considerable amount of demonic power and are very hard for normal, untrained humans to kill. Grade four is those types of demons that are really powerful demons that are really, really hard to kill. Grade five demons are those that have demonic power that is practically overflowing from their bodies. These demons mostly have their empire. So far, I have only heard of two grade five demons," Okaira took a deep breath. "Got all of that?"

The spies all shook their heads. Okaira sighed, "To summarize, if a demon isn't bothering you, don't go killing it unless you're trained. If a demon is after you, kill it. Is that simple enough for you?"

"I want to go home! I haven't killed anyone or anything in my life and I don't want to start now!" Alex exclaimed.

"Either that or _you_ lose your life," Okaira stated flatly.

"But it will ruin my manicure if I hit something too hard," Clover complained.

"Then don't get one in the first place," Okaira sighed. "Look, since I'm back here where I belong, I have to finish some unfinished business. And obviously if I do that now I will have to end up protecting you all the time and it will only lag me behind. So, it's either that or I send you home. But since the frikking well isn't working for me I guess it just leaves us to option one. I don't have the time to go around searching for a way to get the well work so you guys just have to tag along. But if I ever get into _any_ type of fight, you guys absolutely have to stay clear. I can't guarantee the safety of your lives if you get caught in my fights."

"Hold up for a sec," Sam said. "You sound like you are a professional fighter or something. I know you're a spy like us but that doesn't give you the permission to kill. And how do you know about this place and all that demon stuff anyway?"

"I didn't say I was only a spy. You wanna' know the truth? Well, I am a trained assassin. And I'm not human, well not entirely anyway," Okaira paused, waiting for the information to sink in. "I am a half-demon. That is, I am half human and half demon and this is my true form."

Suddenly Okaira was surrounded by a burst of fire. When the fire cleared, she was no longer wearing her black spy suit. She was instead wearing a short yellow and brown dress that went slightly higher than her knees. She had on brown tights and yellow and brown boots. She donned a pair of fingerless gloves. Her eyes, that were previously a deep black, were now a bright red that burned like fire. Her black hair had red streaks on them. On the places that her arms that were not covered by the gloves had elaborate markings on them. Her ears were no longer round but instead pointed.

The three spies gasped in utter shock.

"Stop staring. It's rude you know. Anyway, you'll come across many people who are like me around here. C'mon, we don't have time to waste. With any luck I can get you back to where you came from soon. I'm sure you'll get back soon enough. People who are not meant to be here don't stay very long." This last line suddenly hit Okaira full in the face. _What if they _were_ meant to be here?_ She shook that thought out of her head. This was her home, where she belonged. These spies had no right to be here. She would force them through the well herself if it came to that.

"You mean you've never bordered tell anybody about this? About you being a demon?" Clover asked

"Tell them what? That I'm a half-demon? WOOHP would be cutting me up now doing all sorts of experiments on me regardless that I'm a spy or not. I don't have to be subdued by you humans you know," Okaira said.

They all walked in silence for some time after that. What Okaira said had a point. But the way she said it sounded like she was insulting humans. The silence was finally broken by cries in the distance.

"What was that?" Clover asked.

"Cries of distress. It's show time. C'mon. It's time to show you how I really fight," Okaira smirked.

They all ran to where the sound was coming from. On the scene, demons were attacking a village and devouring both humans and animals alike.

"What are those things? Don't tell me those are demons?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yup. They're grade two demons," replied Okaira. "Wait here."

A stick with a big slanted blade appeared in her hands in burst of fire. She jumped high into the air, leaving the spies yet again gaping in shock.

She slashed one demon after another until there was only one. It was the biggest one of them all. Just when she was as she was about to strike it, she quickly jumped back. Her instinct was right on target because as soon as she had jumped out of the way, a bright and fast moving light consumed the demon and destroyed it. When the dust had cleared, a boy with long white hair in a bright red kimono and dog ears stood there with his long sword in his hand.

"Hey Inuyasha! Long time no see! It's good to see you, considering you almost killed me," Okaira said dryly.

"Keh, I knew you were going to move out of the way soon enough," Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

"Who do you think that is?" Sam whispered to Alex.

"I don't know Sammy. He's obviously is a friend of Okaira's. What do you think Clover? Clover?" Alex asked.

Clover was at that moment staring and drooling with heart in her eyes. Sam and Alex traced to where she was staring at and groaned.

"You can't be serious?" Sam exclaimed.

"Clover! How can you be drooling over a guy who has dog ears?" Alex cried.

"I don't care! He's cuter than any other guy I've seen before," Clover giggled.

Okaira was talking to the guy with the long white hair and laughing at something he just said. They were soon joined by a monk, a girl in a black and pink suit and a girl in modern Japanese school uniform. Okaira turned her attention to the three people and started talking to them.

"Let's go and join them. I think the coast is clear," Sam said. "Where's Clover?"

Clover had already taken off and was running toward the dog-eared guy at full speed.

*******

When the dust had cleared, she knew exactly who would be standing there. Of course, it was none other than the hot-tempered, impatient half demon Inuyasha. ( A/N:that we all know and love)

"Hey Inuyasha! Long time no see! It's good to see you, considering you almost killed me," Okaira said sarcastically.

"Keh, I knew you were going to move out of the way soon enough," Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

Okaira smiled. Some things never changed.

"So how are things going on? Is Naraku still the same bastard that he was when I left? How are Mirouku and Sango doing? More importantly, how is your relationship with Kagome going?" Okaira smirked.

"There was never a relationship to begin with," Inuyasha glared as his ears twitched.

Okaira gave a hearty laugh. She loved messing with him. She almost forgot how much fun it was.

"Okaira! Good to see you!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Kagome! How've you been?" Okaira said as she gave Kagome a hug. When she felt a hand on her butt, she cracked her knuckles and punched Mirouku so hard that he went flying into the air. Higher, higher he went.

"Ah, he'll come down eventually. Serves him right, that stinkin' pervert. Sango, I don't know how you even survive," Okaira said teasingly. Sango blushed bright red. Just then, Clover ran up to Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Clover. What's your name? You wanna' go out?" Clover said as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Inuyasha. Okaira smacked her forehead as she reached out one hand and caught a falling Mirouku by his collar just as he was an inch from the ground. She put the very dazed Mirouku onto the ground and turned back to Inuyasha…and Clover. She was flirting shamelessly at Inuyasha. Everyone was staring at them shell-shocked. Poor Inuyasha was speechless. After a few seconds, he put on his best glare and stared at Clover.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I said already, I'm Clover and I look forward to going out with you soon," Clover giggled at Inuyasha.

Okaira felt the veins in her head and hands pop one by one. Inuyasha's love life was complicated enough. He definitely did not need a spoiled spy from America to go and complicate it more.

"Keh, Okaira is this a friend of yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sadly, yes," Okaira sighed.

Kagome seemed really uncomfortable. In the game of love, there was only Kikyo and her. Now it seemed that there was another pawn threatening her relationship with Inuyasha. On previous occasions she knew how to deal with Kikyo, but this was totally different.

Suddenly, two more girls in a green and yellow suit identical to Clover's appeared on the scene.

"You have to excuse my friend here. She's a bit crazy about guys she likes," Alex explained as she and Sam tried to peel Clover away from Inuyasha.

Okaira sighed. "Sam, Alex, Clover, I would like to introduce you to Inuyasha and his friends. This is Inuyasha. He is a half-demon like me. This is Sango a demon slayer. Demon slayers are specially trained people who kill demons for other people for a living. This is the perverted monk Mirouku. He has a black hole in his right hand because of a curse from a demon named Naraku. This is Shippo. He is a fox demon. This is Kirara, a twin tailed cat demon. And last but not least Kagome. She is a priestess from the modern era. She first passed through the well like us a quite some months ago. She paired up with Inuyasha and together they went on search for sacred jewel shards from the sacred shikon jewel that Kagome shattered. By accident," Okaira said. "Oh and this is Sam, Alex and Clover. They are from the modern era. They are spies from an organization called WOOHP. We accidentally passed through the well on an assignment and now the well won't open up so we're stuck here."

"Wait, you are a spy? So you've been in the modern era all this while?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Okaira replied, shrugging.

After everybody had been acquainted with one another, Mirouku went on to the usual task of asking every one of the spies to bear his child. They all cried out in disgust and started beating him up.

"Okaira, you said something about the well not opening up right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with the damn thing," Okaira said.

"Why don't we go and check it out? There don't seem to be any jewel shards around here so that means Naraku isn't around here. Plus, the well isn't very far from here. I bet we can reach it before nightfall if we hurry."

In a matter of minutes, the four spies were on their hover-boards and Mirouku and Sango were on Kirara and Kagome was on Inuyasha's back.

"Why does she get to be Inuyasha's back? I should be the one doing that," Clover pouted.

"Because you have no relationship with him, and plus, they've known each other for a long time and been through a lot together," Okaira snapped at her.

"Ugh, you're just jealous because I made my move first before you did!" Clover countered.

"Argh! I don't like him that way! He's just a friend. I'm speaking for Kagome. Inuyasha's already got her and someone else. He doesn't need you to come into the picture," Okaira said.

"Duh! Competition makes it even more exciting! I think I'm in love with him even more!" Clover squealed. Okaira clenched her fist in an attempt to not punch Clover. She was so irritating. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone through too much to be broken apart by Clover. She didn't deserve the half-demon one bit. Okaira was sure that Inuyasha didn't care much about Clover in the first place.

When they arrived at the well, the sun had just gone down.

"Okay guys, here we are. Now I just have to test this thing out. Then, you guys can return home to your era," Kagome said, looking at the three spies. She sat on the lip of the well and pushed herself down. When the white light didn't appear, everybody looked down to see Kagome thumping at the ground of the well in a pathetic attempt to make the well work.

"Tch, let me try it," Inuyasha said, jumping down to Kagome's side. Unfortunately, the well refused to work even with both of them in the well together. When they jumped out of the well, Kagome gave a shake of her head to say that the well wouldn't work.

"But we could pass through. We came through it today. That's how we got here," explained Alex.

"Yah, it worked for us before but now it won't open," Sam said.

"Hmm nothing like that has happened before, after all, only Inuyasha, Okaira and I could pass through in the first place," Kagome said. Okaira crossed her arms and stared at the spies.

"Keh, if you ask me, this has Naraku written all over it," Inuyasha scoffed.

Okaira frowned. "I think you're right, Inuyasha. But if it is…then we have to be on our guard. I don't know how, but he may use the well against us…"

* * *

**OKay! How was it? Like i said before! Sesshy is coming soon! Nxt chapter! Sam will go googoogaagaa!**

**Sorry...i cant resist a bit of spoilers here and there...**

**Did you ppl guess who Alex will be crushing on? **

**Keep the reviews coming!!! :P  
**


End file.
